superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ExtremeSSJ4/The Extreme Character Reviews
The Extreme Character Reviews are well most you already know what they are and how they work but for those of you who don't then continue reading this. The Extreme Character Reviews is a blog where me (ExtremeSSJ4) will review each character that is requested, I will focus on organization, template, heading sections, spelling/grammar, history of character, powers/OPness, etc. I will be harsh and don't get sad if your characte gets a low grade, if it does then see what you did wrong and fix it or explain to me why I am wrong. - Grading Process Powers= 3 Points Organization= 3 Points Spelling/Grammar= 2 Point History of Character= 1 Point Sections= 1 Point Total= 10 Points Celestia Pros *The spelling and grammar is good. *Introduction is perfect. *The template information is filled out correctly. *Has a picture. *The name Celestia is great and her real name is awesome too. *History is well written and is understandable. *The page is organized, the sections order is great. *Her powers are not OP and give good amount of details of how they work and what they can do. Cons *Fill out the sections that are blank *You spelled Appearances wrong Overall/Comments #Powers= 2.5 #Organization= 3 #Spelling/Grammar= 1.9 #History= 1 #Sections= .5 #'Total= 8.9' Comments: 'The page is described well and everything is speficied perfectly, I was able to understand every section and didn't fine any spelling/grammar errors (besides the Appearances error). I know the page is not finished yet but try to finish it soon, good luck and if you want me to rereview this later then just request it again. Spirit Pros *The introduction is great, with good spelling and grammar. *I like the pictures. *Template is filled out correctly. *Maybe make a personality section. *Her history is understandable and is explained well with good spelling and grammar. *Good spelling and grammar. *Good amount of sections and everything is organized Cons *Explain her powers, like what they do, limits, etc Overall/Comments #Powers= 2 #Organization= 3 #Spelling/Grammar= 2 #History= 1 #Sections= 1 #'Total= 9.0 Comments: 'The page is perfectly organized and with good amount of words on sections. I understood all of the history, physical appearance description, template,etc I just didn't quiet understand some powers...well...wasn't sure of the ones I was thinking were the right ones so can you please explain them. Adelina Pros *Her powers are described in an understandable way. *A good amount of sections. *The history is all explained perfectly. *I love her powers, they're not OP at all and are awesomely great! Cons *You should add an introduction and quote. *Some spelling errors. Overall/Comments #Powers= 3 #Organization= 2 #Spelling/Grammar= 1 #History= 1 #Sections= .5 #'Total= 7.5 Comments: 'The page has a good amount of sections (though you should still add some). There are many spelling mistakes that you should fix but most of them are not that bad mistakes. I love the picture and her powers! The Princess of Darkness Pros *Quotes, awesome! *Template is completely filled. *Good spelling and grammar. *The Physically apperance and personality is described perfectly. *I love how Captain Force is her mentor ;D Cons *Finish uncompleted sections (History section doesn't count as one). *History section should be above Power/Abilities section. *Add a relationships section. *Been 25600 years old just annoys me. *A little OP but not that much. Overall/Comments #Powers= 2.5 #Organization= 2.5 #Spelling/Grammar= 2 #History= 0 #Sections= .5 #'Total= 7.5 Comments: 'The page is quiet organized and well written with not many spelling/grammar mistakes. Though some sections are still not finished and should be finished as soon as possible (except History one). Her being 25600 is one of the things that most annoys me cause well it just seems a bit weird but you don't have to change. Anyway great character and I love how you put that her mento is Captain Force! The Dark (James Kassan) Pros *I love the idea of the being, The Dark. *Good spelling/grammar. *Template is filled out correctly (except for weaknesses part). *Love the picture! *The character's powers and origins are so mysterious and the concept of The Dark sounds very interesting...can't wait to read a story involving him. Cons *Add more sections like: Relationships, Personality, Physical Appearance, etc. Overall/Comments #Powers= 3 #Organization= 3 #Spelling/Grammar= 2 #History= 0 #Sections= .5 #'Total= 8.5 Comments: 'The character so far is awesome and I love how he makes you feel intimidated and feel curious. Everything looks perfect but you need to add more, the page looks a little short. Ozone Pros *Good spelling/grammar. *Good amount of sections. *Nice picture (though he looks older than 14). *Template filled out correctly. Cons *You spelled comlete insted of complete in the last bullet point of the Powers/Abilities section. *You should make it December 16, 2011 instead of 2012 cause the current timeline is January 2012 and there will be a lot of events that may alter his story. *Use heading 3 in History section, like have "Early Life" in heading 3 then put "Elementalist" or something like that. *Add a weaknesses and relationships section. Overall/Comments #Powers= 3 #Organization= 3 #Spelling/Grammar= 1.9 #History= .5 #Sections= 1 #'Total= 9.4 '''Comments: '''Everything is filled out correctly just some minor mistakes, everything else looks fine. Coming soon... #Little Ivy #Sparky #Hunter Thorne #Arctica #Firestormblaze Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews